callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
C-130 Hercules
The Lockheed C-130 Hercules is a four-engine turboprop military transport aircraft built by Lockheed. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and briefly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is briefly mentioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The cutscene for "Ultimatum" shows Bravo Team performing a HALO jump into Russia from a C-130. C-130 Hercules Ultimatum CoD4.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The C-130 is seen in the following campaign missions: *"The Hornet's Nest" *"Exodus" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" Multiplayer *There is a crashed C-130 located in the center of the map Afghan. *In Multiplayer, it delivers the four crates dropped in an Emergency Airdrop and it cannot be shot down or destroyed by an EMP. Gallery C-130 going down.png|C-130 going down in "Exodus". Crashed_C-130_Exodus_MW2.png|Crashed C-130 in "Exodus". C-130 MW2.png|An Emergency Airdrop in multiplayer. Emergency Airdrop dropping packages MW2.jpg|The C-130 dropping its packages. C-130 Dumping flares.png|Nikolai popping angel flares. Front view C130.png|Front view. C-130_Enemy_of_my_Enemy_MW2.png|C-130 in "The Enemy of my Enemy". C-130_Afghan_MW2.png|C-130 in map Afghan. Plane interior Afghan MW2.png|Cockpit. C-130_Hercules_taking_off_MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The C-130 is seen in the following campaign missions: *In "Operation 40", the Op 40 have to escape in a C-130 through heavy gunfire on the airfield. After the plane begins to show damage on the runway, Mason jumps off the plane to take out trucks blocking the end of the runway, allowing it to take off. *In "S.O.G.", during the invasion of Khe Sanh, a landing C-130 is destroyed, almost killing Hudson and injuring the team. *In "Crash Site", the Russians use a C-130 to transport a load of Nova 6, which is later shot down by CIA. Although SOG reach the crash first, the hull is hit by a Spetsnaz Hind, causing the front to fall down a small cliff, injuring the team. Gallery C-130 Hercules Operation40 BO.png|C-130 in Operation 40. C-130_going_down_S.O.G._BO.png|C-130 crash-landing in "S.O.G.". C-130_Hercules_S.O.G._BO.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The C-130 is seen transporting American troops to Europe in response to the Russian invasion during a cutscene. *There is a crashed C-130, similar to the one in the map Afghan, in the mission Goalpost, but without the digital camo from the Afghan C-130. *Juggernaut pointstreaks (Juggernaut and Juggernaut Recon) in Multiplayer are delivered by a C-130. *In the game mode Drop Zone, the C-130 is used as a transport to drop of a few care packages even though there is no such thing as emergency airdrop in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *In mission "Iron Lady", a C-130 can be briefly seen dropping troops. Gallery C-130 MW3.png|A C-130 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Downed C-130 Goalpost MW3.png|A crashed U.S. Air Force C-130 in "Goalpost". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The C-130 is briefly mentioned by Frank Woods in opening cutscene to level Pyrrhic Victory. However, the plane seen is a C-17 with propellers instead of turboprop engines. It can also be seen flying around the map during the mission Suffer With Me. Call of Duty: Ghosts At the beginning of the mission "The Hunted", the Ghosts are seen in a C-130 with Rorke held captive. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, during the Emergency Airdrop killstreak, if the player looks at the back of the plane as the C-130 drops the crates, the player can see the crates spawn behind the plane. *The C-130 in multiplayer is not a solid object, as a Predator Missile will fly right through it. *Even though it is clearly a C-130 crashing in the campaign mission "Exodus", Dunn calls it an AC-130 instead. *The C-130 in multiplayer that is used for the Emergency Airdrop killstreak is a reskinned and resized AC-130, retaining its outer guns. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, in the map Outpost, there is an unfinished C-130 close to the Spetsnaz spawn. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Planes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Planes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Planes